


One

by MessengerThief



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Romance, Basically Eddie and Venom have a heart to heart, Character Study, Codependency, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Symbiotic Relationship, post venom movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Eddie and Venom consider their relationship.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I imagine this taking place a few years after the movie but it could also fit into various points in the comics.

Eddie’s not quite sure when he first gave in. Probably the fact that he can’t remember the first time means he gave in long before it, without even noticing. It’s not even like he started allowing Venom to eat innocents or anything drastic like that. It’s just things Venom suggested started to sound more and more reasonable. 

**“You did it to me too, Eddie,”** Venom reminds him. Flashes of memories, and thoughts and images play through their mind, the symbiote not even considering eating the woman who was rude to them yesterday, suggesting they go to the shop for chocolate instead of out on the streets looking to snack on bad guys on more than one occasion. 

“Yeah, yeah, buddy. I know,” Eddie says aloud, because they’re home alone (although never alone) and sometimes he goes days without speaking outside of their head and he likes to hear his own voice, to check he’s not completely disappeared. Or at least he used to. It’s that giving in again. He can’t remember the last time he wanted to make sure a piece of them existed that was just him, even if it was just the sound of his voice. The thing is he’s also pretty sure that he wouldn’t mind anymore if one day he went to speak and the voice he heard was theirs. That would have terrified him not so long ago. But it doesn’t now, and he doesn’t remember the first time he felt that way. 

**“We would be glorious.”**

Eddie can sense that the idea is something sacred to his other but he’s almost scared to ask. 

**“There is nothing to fear, my love.”** And that’s another thing. Eddie can feel the love flowing through them and he can’t remember where it came from or who started it but he also knows that the answer is both. They both did. But it is something that he only thinks about in the privacy of their mind. 

A black tendril flows from his wrist and wraps its way around his hand. It’s comforting. Eddie is grateful because at least for now having Venom become tangible, feeling the difference between his other’s body and his hand is reassuring. Even if there isn’t the separation there once was it’s still a comfort to know that there is at least some, for now. 

“What would it be like?” Eddie asks. He’ scared of losing himself completely. Afraid of what will happen to him if they ever become one so fully they cease to exist, replaced by a lonely singular less than the two. At the same time there is something tempting about the idea, enticing. Sometimes there is still a divide between them, some cosmic theory that Venom cannot dumb down enough for him to understand, some nuance of humanity that Eddie has never needed to even think about that Venom cannot grasp. It is unbearable whenever it happens – which is less and less – but each time it does it feels like their mind is being ripped apart. What would it be like to know someone so well they become you and you become them?

Venom lets him think. Lets him wonder. He watches and waits for Eddie to ask. Enjoys the feeling of his tendril being stoked by Eddie’s hand, feels the sensation in both the tendril and in Eddie’s hand.

“Tell me…” Eddie trails off, but its okay. Venom understands. 

**“It is rare. Something beyond a suitable host or even a much loved one. I have only seen it once. You would call it the bonding of souls, something in the essence of us that matches so completely there is no longer an us. It has many advantages, we would no longer need to bond with a host to live, we would be stronger and faster than the greatest of my kind, our thoughts would be in sync at all times and we could not be separated.”**

Eddie doesn’t know what would happen if they were ever separated. He thinks he’d go mad alone in his head. 

**“I do not think it is possible. Ever if we were separated now I would hear your thoughts and you would hear mine, no matter how far apart we were. I would not be able to bond fully with another host and you would not be completely human anymore, a little too strong and fast, heal a little too quick, live too long.”** Venom pauses and Eddie hears his next thought before he gives voice to it. **“I would always ache to return to you.”**

“Darling…” I could not live without you if we were apart. I would go mad. I would be so, so alone. I would find you. I would get you back. Venom senses Eddies thoughts and the depth of his feelings and smiles. The grin that rips along his face only exists inside their mind for the moment, but Eddies sees, because of course he does. 

Eddie suddenly realises he and Venom haven’t be apart in over a year. Not since Eddie had to break into a building for a story and Venom provided a distraction. Eddie should want to see if they can still share their thoughts, even apart, he should want to see if he is stronger, even without Venom, but the thought of separating to test it makes him flinch.

Venom’s tendril rewraps itself around his hand – their hand – in comfort.

“Is that something you would want?” 

**“No.”** Venom senses Eddie’s surprise.

**“It scares you, both of us must be willing for such a thing to happen. I would not wish for something that you are afraid of. And I like you. I like having you to talk to always. I like to hear your thoughts and for them to be different to mine. You are already my world, my love, my other half, mine. I would not wish for more.”**

Eddie’s still not quite sure when he gave into this connection between them, when he fully let himself become them for the first time, but he’s so, so grateful that he did.

Venom’s tendril sinks back beneath the skin. Eddie thinks he can see the black shifting under the surface, but of course he can’t – he’s only feeling it. 

Mine, Eddie thinks, you’re mine.


End file.
